IS IT LOVE?
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Hello dudes and dudetts I nightmarelover13 is hosting a show called IS IT LOVE? You will see familiar people or should I say cartoons characters (I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NOPE JUST THE PLOT)
1. Chapter 1

Nightmarelover13:hello people welcome to my game show call

IS IT LOVE!

*crowd claps*

Here we have some people you may know here is Kick buttowski

The short daredevil!

*kick skate down a ramp and does a 360 while doing a flip,landing and doing his pose*

Crowd: WOAH AWESOME*clap*

Kick: hey nightmarelover13 glad to be in your show.

Nightmarelover13: thanks our second guess is the one and only Kendall Perkins the book worm

Crowd:boo!

Kendall: shut up any way glad to be here but why is Clarence here?

Kick:what are you doing here?

Nightmarelover13: anyway moving on the next guest has blue hair is thirteen years old,has a band,and is so love able, Corey Riffin!

Crowd: Corey yeah!

Fan girls: I LOVE YOU COREY!

Corey: glad to see you again Mare!

Nightmarelover13: good to see you too and thanks for the nickname, now she everyone favorite red head girl!, she short yet scary,the only girl in the grojband is Laney Penn!

*Crowd applause*

*laney walk on stage waving hi*

Fan boys: Laney I love you! *whistle*

*laney blush*

Corey: Lanes *running towards and hugs her*

Crowd: awwww!

Nightmarelover13: ain't that cute folks now you guys sit where your names on the chair.

Kick: what I'm sitting next to Kendall noo!

Kendall: what about me I don't want to sit next to Clarence!

Nightmarelover13:sit down now!

Kick&kendall:gulp!

*kick and Kendall sits down*

*corey sit down next to laney*

Nightmarelover13: so this How the game works we play some videos of each time the contests appear together and we will see their little moment and see if there proof the contests like each other , that's the first part Their still more now let's watch some videos!

*crowd applause*

(KB:Hand in hand)

They work together to get the top and when they got to the top, they compliment each other and flirt a little."great job" kick said "no it was you." Kendall said "no it was all you." Kick said But, while flirting, Kick accidently drops the bottle. The two reach down to get it, only to have most of it go down the drain. Then, they see one last drop coming down, and race towards it, getting their hands unstuck. When they get their hands unstuck, they blush.

*end of video*

Nightmarelover13: isn't that cute so what do you think folks

Crowd:THEY LIKE EACHOTHER!

Kendall: no we don't!

Kick: yeah I would never like Kendall!

Kendall: and who would like kick beside wacky jack!

Corey: aww they're fighting like a Marry couple hahaha

Laney: psh hahaha!

Nightmarelover13: now with laney and Corey or as people say corney!

( grojband: all you need is cake)

"Yeah I'm in love with cake err I mean I'm in love with..."

"Me! Corey is in love with me" laney erupt

"Aaaaaaaaa-" Corey said laney shook her head up and down for a yes

"Aaaaahhhhoo, that's what love make me yelled!"

*part cut to the park*

"And this is better than eating a burger because"Corey said, Laney making goo goo eyes

"Laney is your eye ok?"

Kin and kon appear

"You should wash your eye it could get affect" kin said spraying water in her eye

"QUIT IT SO COREY CAN LOVE ME! -err so we can get free cake.

*part cut to the wedding*

Laney and Corey singing their faces are close,making eye contact "Ahhh thanks guys!" Kon and kin yelled out hugging them

"Your welcome buddy." Corey said.

*end of video*

Nightmarelover13:wait that's it sonic!

*back stage cam*

*see sonic on computer*

Sonic : yeah that it!

Nightmarelover13: are you sure?

Sonic: yeah that's all I found in the video."

*shadow come running on stage*

Shadow: wait I got more look *push button on remote*

(All you need Is cake)

*at the beach*

Laney and corey walking on the beach holding hands,Laney looks at Corey with dreamy eyes,Corey does a funny face "haha" laney splash water at Corey,Corey splash back start having a splash war "hahaha" "SHARK ATTACK!"

Kin and kon yelled out.

You see kin and kon bury in the sand and Corey and laney walking away.

*end up video*

Nightmarelover13: now that is a good way to end a video thanks shadow that's why your my favorite.

Sonic: *back stage* hey! I can hear you!

Shadow: haha well glad to help*run off*

Girl: I have a question?

* pass mic to her*

Girl:well um hi my name is candy I'm a huge fan of grojband and the couple corney-

Corey:woah me and laney aren't a couple beside she my best friend why would I date my best friend.

*giving laney a nogie*

Laney: *sigh*

Candy: yeah sure as I was saying Corey why don't you just ask laney out come on we know,I know,even my turtle know that you love her!

Corey: of course I love laney-

*laney smile*

Corey: she's my best friend!

*laney frown*

Everyone: ughh!

Candy: freaky Corey!

Nightmarelover13: yikes laney is stuck in the friends zone she is really stuck in the friend zone!

Laney:*sigh* ugh

Corey:friend zone?

Kick: friend zone is when you like this person but the person just think you as a friend or family.

Corey: why is laney in the friend zone?

Laney:*face palm*

Kick:*face palm*

Kendall:*face palm*

Nightmarelover13:*face palm*

Audience:*face palm*

Everyone reading this fanfic:*face palm*

Kick: well-

Kendall: just forget it don't even tell him.

Nightmarelover13: well moving Ok now lets play a little game call TRUTH OR SHOCK!

*Chris Mclane walk in* (A/N: from total drama series)

Chris: here the machine bring it next week I might be needing it for the next total drama all stars (A/N:don't own and it might not happen with the machine)

Nightmarelover13: ok Chris see ya, ok guys here we have is a shock chair if you're telling the truth you won't get shock if you lie you will get shock so who's up first!

Kendall,laney,Corey: gulp!

Kick: I'll go first it won't be that hard to tell the truth.

Nightmarelover13: shadow help me please?

*shadow ran pass the shock machine and kick tie to the machine already*

Nightmarelover13: wow that was fast now kick the first question is...

()()()()()()()()

LOL I LOVE A HATE CLIFF HANGER ANYWAY REVEIW FOR CHAPTER TWO ALSO ANYONE ESLE WANT TO BE IN THE STORY ONLY CHOOSING two AS A GUEST IN THE STORY

JUST PM ME OR WRITE DOWN ON THE REVIEW YOU WILL NEED A NAME, GENDER, AND WHAT YOU WANT TO ASK KICK FOR NOW


	2. Yay Chapter 2

Chapter two

Nightmarelover13: hey their peps and we are back so we got three guest I know I said two but hey why not so here's are first guest give it up to L.J

* a girl with green eyes, black glasses, brown curly hair, fair skin, purple

crop-top, white jeans, black high tops,

L.J: hey nightmarelover13 big fan of you're story's glad to be here Also-

Kick:can we just get to the question!

L.J: woah someone a grouchy grouchy little boy.

*whiling grab his nose and shaking his head side ways*

Kick: don't do that and I'm not little I'm 12!

L.J: fine ok here's my question,Kick, how do you feel about those romanic moments with Kendall?

Kick: PSH what romantic moments?

shock chair:ZZZZZZZZZ

Kick: Ouch! It hurts!

Nightmarelover13: no it feels like a pillow hitting you!*sarcasm*

L.J: answers my question!

Kick: ok! I felt nothing-

Shock chair:ZZZZZzZZZZZ

Kick: ahhhh! Ouch! Fine I guess ok-

Shock chair:ZZZZZZZZZ

Kick: Fine I kinda like the moments! There I said it can I get off my body hurts and I always get hurt!

Nightmarelover13:haha now L.J sit right next to me

*L.J walks to a chair and sat down*

Nightmarelover13:now give a hand for kick and L.J!

Crowd:*applause* woohoo!

Boy: you're pretty L.J!

L.J:*blush* thanks*

Nightmarelover13:chow! Haha our next guest is Ashley,

Ashley:What's your true hair color...That always bothered me.

Kick: finally a normal question!

My true hair is blonde but I dye it brown!

Ashley: can we see you're brown hair?

Kick: umm sure!

*kick takes off his helmet you can see his brown spiky hair*

Ashley: omg so cute Instagram*takes picture*

Nightmarelover13:nice hair kiddo!

L.J: nice you look better.

Kendall:*drooling with eyes shape heart*

L.J: someone is in love with kick!

Laney: that someone is Kendall!

Kendall: wait what! No I would never like Clarence buttowski!

Kick: and if she did I wouldn't even care-

Shock machine: ZZZZZZ!

Kick:ouch! Forgot I'm siting in this stupid truth shock chair!

Ashley: haha I would love to stay but gtg bye bye!

Everybody:Bye!

Crowd:*applause*

Nightmarelover13: you can come anytime bye! Our next guest is

Theresa Rey *Black and white Shirt with skull,Blacked ripped jeans,Black

converse and Black beanie.*

Theresa:Kick why don't you like Kendall?

Kick:because she's mean!

Shock chair: ZZZZZ

Kendall: and you don't start a sentence with because!

Kick: I don't care!

Theresa: so why don't you like Kendall?

Kick: the truth is I like Kendall!

Crowd:awww!

Kick:as a friend though

Shock chair: ZZZZZZZZ

Kick:ahhhhh!ok maybe as a family!

Shock chair:ZZZZZZZZ

Kick: ok maybe more than a friend more then a family!

Theresa: awwww that's cute

L.J: awww

Laney: wish Corey like me more than a friend.

Corey: what did you say?

Laney: nothing O_o

Nightmare lover:aww ain't that sweet now it's laney turn to-

?:wait what about me let me ask a question! And by the way my name is Alexandra alex for short im a female and i want to ask kick

in that episode when you and kendall had to work together to get a good grade in gym how come you held kendall's hand and why were your faces SOOO close it looked like you guys were about to KISS!

Kick:well umm*blush* I only did it to get a good grade!

Chair:ZZZZZZZ

Kick:ahhhhh ugh!

*Kendall grabs mike and starts saying stuff about kick*

Kendall:why is kick just tell the truth?

Mike: -_-

NightMareLover13: Hey give that back!

*Kendall doesn't listen*

NightmareLover13 : Blaze I need you now!

*Blue-haired boy drops down from ceiling and steals mike from Kendall*

Kendall: Hey give that back!

Blaze: Sorry, only reason I'm in here is bec-

NightmareLover13: Forgot to tell you guys, the second blue-haired boy, is an

assassin, has his own band, allies with Grojband, and only boy in Peaceville with earrings, Blaze!

*Crowd cheers*

Candy: I LOVE YOU BLAZE!

Blaze: Yeah I'm not even suppose to be here, so I gotta leave.

Crowd: NOOO!

*Blaze backflips off stage*

NightmareLover13: ...show off I can do that too!

*A loud bang is heard and Blaze drops down falling to the floor*

Crowd: BLAZE?!

Blaze: Man...That hurt...

*Blaze gets up and Sonic comes in*

Sonic: Hey Mare who's this guy?

NightmareLover13: He's the fastest blue-haired boy here

Sonic: We'll see about that! Come on let's race!

Blaze: Alright!*Puts on super shoes*First one around the world wins!

NightmareLover13: And Go!

*5 second later blaze and sonic came*

L.J: it's a tie!

Blaze:really!

Sonic: I guess we are both the fastest!

Blaze: yeah *whisper* I was running slow*

Nightmarelover13:sure whatever you say anyway laney it's your turn to get in the shock chair Wahahah!

Laney:ugh why me!

Nightmarelover13:blaze would you help me please?

Blaze:sure why not!

*run towards laney grabbing her and tying her to the chair*

Nightmarelover13:ok now here's the first-

Chris Mclane:wait! I have another shock chair here*push another shock chair* now have fun like your show Wahahaha!

Nightmarelover13&chris McLean:Wahahaha!

L.J: I'm getting scared of nightmarelover13!

Nightmarelover13: Kendall! Why don't you hop on the other shock chair?

Kendall:noo!

Shadow:too late*speed run*

*one second later*

Kendall:ugh forgot that shadow is still here!

Shadow:haha glad to help!

Nightmarelover13: now it time to go til next time see ya

()()()()()()()()()()

Ask Kendall or laney a question

Only choosing 5 k bye hope you like!


	3. Intense Chapter 3

Nightmarelover13:hey there we are back now to wake up Laney

Laney:*snoring*

Nightmarelover13:pikachu!

Pikachu: pika-pika-pika-Chuu!

*shock laney*

Laney:Aaaaahhhhhhhh! You could of just say hey wake up!

Nightmarelover13:nah it wouldn't be funny thought haha!

Corey:lanes are you ok?

Laney:yes I'm ok It was just a big shock*sarcasm*

Chair:ZZZZZZZ

Laney:Ughh I forgot I'm in the stupid chair-

Kendall:can we just get to the question?

Laney:oh I forgot you're here!

Kendall:let's just get on the question!

Nightmarelover13:gesh someone mad!

L.J:Laney, you like- no, LOVE. YOU LOVE COREY DON'T YOU?!

Laney:*blush* no I don't!

Chair:ZZZZZZZZZ

Laney: I don't care I don't love Corey-

Chair:ZZZZZZZZZZ

Laney:just ask Kendall something!

L.J:fine :( Kendall, how did YOU feel about those romantic moments with Kick?

Kendall:umm well-well I'm not saying that I like it or I hate it so I really did and did not like!

Everyone:(?_?)

Kendall:ugh I hated it!

Chair:ZZZZZZZZZ

Kendall: fine I like it!

Chair:ZZZZZZZZ

Kendall:ok I love those moments! There happy can I get off!

Nightmarelover13:hahaha no -_-

Kick:*blush*

Corey:why are you blushing?

Kick: I- just forget it .

Alex:Hi guys alex here again and i want to ask laney cause she is my fav why

dont you tell corey how you feel?

Everyone: yeah Laney why don't you?

Laney:*sigh* Corey I like you since I met you,you always made me smile,I love you Corey Riffin!

*corey stood there looking down*

Laney:Corey!corey!

*corey look up,and took off his earphones*

Corey:oh sorry Laney what did you say I was listen to music!

Laney:*smack her face* nothing Corey nothing!

Corey: ok :)

Nightmarelover13: Corey you're a f*bleeping* idiot!

?: ah niña estúpida lo que has dicho estúpido culo ima venció el culo yo por decir una mala palabra(A/N:meaning ah stupid little girl what did you say stupid ass ima beat yo ass for saying a bad word)

Nightmarelover13:mama lo siento yo no digo que mamá no por favor!(meaning:mom i'm sorry i didn't say it mom no please)

My mom: donde la escoba no voy a tu padre para que pueda golpear con el cinturón!(meaning:where the broom no im going to your father so he can hit you with the belt )

Nightmarelover13:no mamá no papá, no el cinturón por favor no voy a decir ninguna palabra más malos no por favor papá o el cinturón!(meaning:no mom not dad and not the belt please i wont say any more bad words please not dad or the belt)

My Dad:no too late puta mala palabra boca donde la cinturon(A/N meaning:f*bleeping*bad word mouth)

*dad grab nightmarelover13:by the ear and drag her off*

Nightmarelover13:noooo please help me!for now Amber will be the host ahhh no papa no!

Laney:wow I thought my parents were bad!

Amber:well because our parents are Mexican so it's worst !

Kendall:wait you're mare sister?

Amber:yeah!

Kick:you guys are Mexican?

Amber:yeah now I think it's Corey to be in the shock chair and-ohh we are out of time see ya next time!

Everyone:poor nightmarelover13 bye!

Amber:mamá puede cocinar la comida me please!

()()()()()()()()()

Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

YAYAY Chapter four

Amber: hey guys we're are back and guess who's back that's right my sister nightmarelover13

*Nightmarelover13 walks in *

Nightmarelover13: hey guys sorry about the last chapter parents you know how they are never mind my parents are worsted- why are they still in the shock chair ,Kendall you can get off now!but Laney you still have to stay there still

Kendall:finally,I can get off!

Laney:dang it*sigh*

NightmareLover13: Lets check on Blaze. He's been gone for a while!

*Turns on TV and a picture of a forest appears*

Corey: What the?

*Camera gets tilted to the side by Blaze*

Blaze: Hey guys, it's me!

Kick: Where are you?!

Blaze: Me and my band got lost in the woods! Actually the dang Newmans did

this.

Corey/Laney/Candy/Everybody in crowd: What?!

Amber:oh not blaze!

Blaze: Won't be back until next chapter.(Tilts camera to show his band

sleeping on grass)

Laney: But what happens if you guys get hurt?

Blaze: Oh, we won't.(Pulls out camoflauge sniper rifle) This'll help. Got more

in my bag next to the rest of them. Plus I have 2 swords. Everything helps in

this world.

Sonic: What about your super shoes?

Blaze: Carrie took them. Wait hold on.

*Blaze jumps on a tree, and comes back down*

Blaze: I looked through the scope, and I can already see Peaceville.

Everybody: YAY!

Amber:yes!

*Blaze's friends start to wake up* Blaze: Gotta go guys! Nether give up Mare!

NightmareLover13: Nether give up to get out of the woods!

Amber:I hope blaze is ok!

Nightmarelover13:don't worry amber blaze is blaze he'll be ok!now what's next-

*L.J walks on stage looking mad*

L.J:Corey, Corey, Corey...WHY ARE YOU SO FRIGGING OBLIVIOUS?! CAN'T YOU SEE

LANEY IS HEAD-OVER-HEELS IN LOVE WITH YOU?! DO LANEY A FAVOR AND NOTICE!

*gestures to Laney*

Corey:(?_?) huh?

L.J:Laney, (I'm not gonna go cray-cray again) why don't you tell Corey how you

feel? Say he doesn't like you (doubt that) before you tell him, he may feel

the same if he knew how you felt. Take the chance! We all know you want to ;)

Laney:thanks L.J Corey I always like you ever since preschool,I love you Corey Riffin!

Corey:aww thanks Laney love you too that's why you're my best friend!*hug Laney*

Laney:-_-*sigh*

Corey:lanes you ok?

Laney: -_- *push Corey away*

L.J:UGHHH COREY!

Nightmarelover13: L.J weren't you suppose to be like in a wedding or something?

L.J:yeah but I left because of Corey well bye everyone!

Crowd:bye L.J

Nightmarelover13:what's next oh

Alex:whats up guys alex here again :) anyways corey is it true you like laney

as a friend or are you just trying to hide your feelings about her hmmmm

Corey:of course I like Laney...she's my best friend! :D

Alex:freaking Corey ugh *SMH*

Laney:umm i got a text from my cousin I have to go bye!

*Shadow untie her and then she left*

Corey:Laney forgot my good bye hug :(!

Crowd:awwwww

Corey:well bye going home

Nightmarelover13:bye Corey oh here this is a sweater I got you wear please*pass sweater*

Corey:ok thanks*puts on sweater*

*corey walks off stage*

Amber:why did you give him a sweater?

Nightmarelover13:because it has a hidden cam!

amber:why?

Nightmarelover13: hey it's my game show I can do what I want!

Amber:you're sounding like chris McLean!

Nightmarelover13:wow i am Wahhahaha I like it Wahhahaha!

COREY SWEATER HIDDEN CAM

*Corey on the phone*

Corey:yes it was that close!

Kin:what did you do?

Corey:of course can't let Them know I like her!

Kin:but didn't you see she told you ?

Corey:I don't know man I'm just gonna keep quiet will I'm at my room going to get sleep bye kin.

Kin:peace

*corey hang up,put sweater on hook,Corey walk to a big poster of Laney in a heart*

Corey: Ughh I have to tell her tomorrow but how oh I know I can sing her a song -wait can't write good lyrics eh ill try.

Cam stops

Nightmarelover13:awwwww that's so cute he's going to-

Amber:sing a s-

Nightmarelover13: song

Amber:now let's help kick and Kendall together!

Nightmarelover13: oh yeah where are they?

Shadow:*looking nervous* umm we have a tape that has kick and Kendall in it umm watch it if you dare!

Nightmarelover13:umm thanks shadow lets watch it!

*push remote button video starts*

Kendall:Clarence I swear stop playing with my feelings!

Kick:I'm not playing with your feelings I do love you!

Kendall: the truth?

Kick:yes ever since we dance I start loving you on purpose I got our hand stuck I kiss you because your lips look so sweat Kendall Perkins I love-

Kendall:shut up and just kiss me.

*kick kiss Kendall passion*

*shadow walks in and backing slowly*

Nightmarelover13:umm well I guess I shouldn't played the video thanks shadow and well I guess time is up bye \(!_!)-

()()()

Review

The next chapter my best friend Andrew will help me right this say hi Andrew

Andrew:hi people im taylor or as she have her tag name "nightmarelover13" best guy friend,well ill be happy to be in your next chapter


	5. Omg its Chapter 5 yay (!)

L.J: I'M BACK AND THE WEDDING CAKE WAS HUGE! CAKE TIME 4 EVERYONE!

Crowd: Yay!

*L.J throws plates, forks and cake in the audience*

L.J: There is a truck outside filled with more for people who didn't get any!

YAY ME!

*Random girl runs on stage like crazy*

Girl: HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

Girl's mom: This is what happens when she eats cake...*sigh*

L.J: OOPS

Nightmare: Well, before Andrew gets here, lets play TRUTH OR SHOCK!

L.J: Wait, is Corey here?

Like on cue, Corey comes running in.

Corey: STOP EVERYTHING!

Crowd: Gasp!

L.J: (evil/mad tone) Yeah, stop everything, for not noticing Laney, I need

things to stop so I can take A GOLF CLUB, AND WACK IT UP COREY'S- *Mare covers

L.J's mouth*

Corey: 0_0 eep

Mare: We all know your mad, but remember the video, ok?

L.J: ...OH YEAH! THE VIDEO!

Corey: What video? Whatever, I have a special song for a special someone.

Laney: Oh great, can this day get any worse.

Corey: This song is for Laney.

Laney: EH?!

Corey:umm (/-\) never mind

L.J:sing it now!*demonic voice*

Corey:ummm THIS song is for Laney umm .. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Crowd:(?-?)?

Corey:hehe she likes the song abc!

Nightmarelover13: ok now here's my best friend Andrew!

Andrew:hey I don't get cake?

Nightmarelover13: oh my gosh ! L.J get him cake now!

L.J:gesh sorry here*give cake*

Andrew:yummy so Taylor-

Nightmarelover13:it's not Taylor you remember!

Andrew:I don't care I want to call you By your real name ok.

Nightmarelover13:Ughh fine since you agree to be in the story :)!

Andrew:ok so what we're going to do- hey where kick and Kendall?

Nightmarelover13: they should be here hey sonic did kick and Kendall came?

Sonic:yeah but they left!

*Shadow comes running*

Shadow: they went on a date I have footage!

Nightmarelover13: good job shadow you're my favortie*hugs shadow*

Sonic:hey! I can hear you!

Andrew:what about my hug?

Nightmarelover13:fine *hugs andrew*

Crowd:chow!

Nightmarelover13: no you got the wrong ideas he's my bestie right bro!

Andrew:yup I'm her bestie or "brother"( ^_^)

Nightmarelover13:ok let's watch the video of kick and Kendall date!

Crowd:*applause*

Hidden Cam/kick&kendall date

Kick:I'm glad you came Kendall!

Kendall:yeah it was hard to come here secretly.

Kick:we have to tell people we're together today or soon.

Kendall:let's just keep it secret for now*kiss kick cheek*

Kick:*blush* ok (!_!) .

End of video

Nightmarelover13:that's it?

Andrew:well ain't that cute folks!

Nightmarelover13:now let's focus on Corey and Laney!

Andrew:wait you mean corney?right that's how you say it?

Nightmarelover13:yes -_-

Andrew:someone a grouch*pat mare head*

Nightmarelover13:grrr don't do that you know how I hate that!

Andrew:sorry tay :(!

Nightmarelover13:what did I tell you it's nightmarelover13 or mare not Taylor or Tay!

Andrew:gesh I'm sowey hug!*open arms*

Nightmarelover13:ugh fine*hug andrew*

Nightmarelover13:ok Corey what was the whole I wanna sing a song for Laney thing about?

Corey:yeah umm I sang her abc song she love that song*said nervously*

Laney:I hate that song (-_- ) ( -_-)

Corey: hug!*walking with open arms*

Laney:*push Corey away*

Crowd:*gasp*

Corey:what's wrong lanes

Laney:*sigh* nothing core!

Andrews:yikes it seem like laney and Corey have tuff love im I right Tay!

Nightmarelover13:it's nightmarelover13 or mare!*push Andrew*

Andrew:gesh sorry buddy *pouting*

Nightmarelover13:ugh it's ok *sightly punch*

Corey:lanes I have to tell you something I just can't say it in font of you...

Laney:just tell me!

Corey:umm umm...

Laney: I got a text I have to go bye everyone!

Crowd:awwww bye laney!

Nightmarelover13:bye see you later!

*laney leaves*

Corey: :( ughh see you guys later bye!

Crowd:bye Corey!

Andrew:hey Tay! Why do you have a evil grin?

Nightmarelover13::) because we have hidden cam...well I send sonic to stalk Corey while he is gone now lets watch!

*push button on remote,tv on*

Sonic:hey mare I follow Corey what do I do ?

Nightmarelover13:move your head and just put the cam on Corey!-_-

Sonic:ok mare!

*see Corey talking to someone but can't see the person*

Corey:so do you want to be my girlfriend?

?:yes! Yes! I thought you'll never ask!

Corey:ok now lets go to a show right now!

?:ok.

Nightmarelover13:sonic go closer to see the girl!

Sonic:ok boss *goes closer but falls Corey see sonic*

Corey:sonic?

Sonic:hey Corey- Carrie?

Carrie:what?

Sonic: you're with Corey!

Carrie:yeah so what!

*Sonic freaks out and run away*

Sonic:Aaaaahhhhhhh MARE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT!

Crowd:*gasp* what no!

Candy:no no why Carrie!

Amber: I think mare is frozen!

Andrew:everyone her crush is chr-*nightmarelover13 cover Andrew mouth*

Nightmarelover13: shut the H up Andrew!

Andrew:there I unfroze her haha!

*laney comes back*

Laney:hey guys what did I miss? :D

Crowd:eeeeeeeee!

Laney: mare what happen?

Nightmarelover13:EEEE UMMM...

Laney:Andrew what happen?

Andrew:me no speak English!

Laney:you're speaking English right now!

Andrew:que?

Laney:amber what happen?

Amber:eeeee

Laney:where's corey*on cue Corey come in*

Corey:hey guys I have big news!

Crowd:eeeeeeee

Laney:hey core!

Corey:hi lanes I want you to meet someone awesome!

Laney: ok!

Nightmarelover13: Corey you as-mhmhmhm*andrew covers nightmarelover13 mouth*

Corey:everyone meet the most awesome and prettiest girl my girlfriend Carrie :D!

*carries walk in*

Carrie:was up people!

Crowd:boooooo!

Candy:I hate you Corey Riffin

*laney stood they frozen*

Corey: laney you ok?

Laney:yeah I-I-m-m ok

*punches Carrie face*

Carrie: what the hell!

Corey:lanes why-

Laney:don't call me lanes no more, don't talk to me ever again!

*laney walking away,Corey grab laney arm*

Corey:lanes no wait!

Laney:get away from me! *push Corey,Corey fell on the floor,laney run off crying*

Carrie:you ok babe?

Corey:yeah,mare what's wrong with laney?

Nightmarelover13: you jerk-you as*bleep*!

Crowd:(0_0)

Nightmarelover13: I'm going to kick your butt *walking towards ready to punch*

Andrew:help me hold her she will take him to the hospital*holds mare but mare keeps walking*

*amber hold on mare,mare still walking*

*Candy hold mare hand before she punch Corey face*

Nightmarelover13: let go so I can punch him!

Corey:I didn't do anything !

Nightmarelover13:eerrrrr *punch Corey face*

Corey:ouch Ahhh!

*nightmarelover13 start attacking Corey*

Amber:well be back after the break! No sister don't kick him in the coconuts!

Corey: my coconuts!

Nightmarelover13:too late Wahahaha!

()()()()()()()

Review


	6. What happen after the break

Amber:hey guys welcome back umm my sister mare is at juvenile hall for umm ha beating Corey up we have the beating on video but I think we should not show you guys!

Andrew:but I decide lets watch it,it's so funny well the beating of Corey!

Corey:hey not cool dude*corey in a body cast*

*before the break *

Nightmarelover13:too late Wahahaha

*mare beating up corey*

Carrie:leave him alone!

Nightmarelover13:oh heck no*use super power speed*

*1 second later Carrie tape up*

Andrew:Taylor stop it before the cops come!

Nightmarelover13:I don't care he hurt laney and ughh!

Cop:Taylor Rodriguez you are under arrest for fighting in public!

Nightmarelover13:it's nightmarelover13 and I'm not in public!

Cop:to the government your real name is Taylor and your on live television!

Nightmarelover13:oh yeah damn well bye guys see you later I guess!

Andrew:no don't take Taylor take me instead!

Cop:it's cute how your trying to save your girlfriend but no sorry kid!

Nightmarelover13:he's not my boyfriend!

Cop:get in the car now!

Andrew:Taylor see you later :,(!

*End of video*

Amber:so yeah that's what happen before the break!

Corey:can Carrie get out of the tape!

Crowd:noo!

Shadow:we can face chat with mare in Juvenal hall!

Crowd:put it on!

Shadow:ok gesh!

*video chat*

Nightmarelover13:hey guys did you see the video Wahahaha!

Corey:you are sick-

Nightmarelover13:shut up Corey I'm not talking to you,you heart broker!

Amber:are you ok?

Nightmarelover13:yeah no one mess with me because they saw how I left Corey haha!

Andrew:I miss you Tay!

Nightmarelover13:miss you too bro-

Cop:Taylor someone bailed you out!

Nightmarelover13:who?

Cop:a boy name blaze? What kind of name is that?

Nightmarelover13:BLAZE! And by the way blaze is a awesome name!

Blaze:thanks mare come lets go back to your show!

Amber:hey blaze!

Blaze:sup amber!

Amber:eeehhh!

Andrew:hello blaze!

Blaze:sup!

Corey:hey blaze!

*Blaze does a death stare*

Blaze:come on mare lets go!

Nightmarelover13:well see you guys in 1 second!

*end face chat*

Amber: well lets just wait til mare com-

Nightmarelover13:hey guys I'm back woohoo!

Crowd:yay!

Andrew:I miss you Tay *hugs mare*

Crowd:awww!

Nightmarelover13:I miss you too bro but I was gone for 1 day haha!

Andrew:oh yeah hehe!

Nightmarelover13:now I can finish what I started *crack knuckles*

Amber:umm sissy you can't you'll get arrest again!

Nightmarelover13:ugh yeah well then we'll just-

?:where is he!

?:no don't its ok I'm ok!

?:no he made you cry I'll make him pay

*laney and ? walks on stage*

*laney holding on ? arms but getting drag*

Everyone:?

?:you jerk how could you hurt my lanes Hurt!

Corey:My Lanes?

Laney:well um me and ? are kind of together!

Who the mystery boy that laney is dating


	7. Short yet shocking

()()()()()()()()()()

Hello people well the mystery boy is...

Lenny:where is he!

Laney:no don't its ok I'm ok!

Lenny:no he made you cry I'll make him pay

*laney and Lenny walks on stage*

*laney holding on Lenny arms but getting drag*

Everyone:Lenny?

Lenny:you jerk how could you hurt my lanes Heart!

Corey:My Lanes?

Laney:well um me and Lenny are kind of together!

Corey:what!

Crowd:ohhhh!

Nightmarelover13:I knew this would happen!

Short I know the next chapter will be long


End file.
